The next generation
by LoneTimeTraveller
Summary: This is the story of Kevin and Elisabeth Tyler. When their father, John Smith (10th Doctor Duplicate) dies of an unknown disease, they're left with their mother Rose. With their own TARDIS, they travel through space in search for adventure and new science to discover. But there's an unexpected guest making his way to them. Who is he? And what are his intentions? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Warm Welcome

**Doctor Who**

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Kevin Tyler. I may look like an average young bloke, but I have some secrets.  
First of all, I'm not 100% human. That's right; I have alien DNA in my body.  
My mother, Rose Tyler, is married to the most brilliant person ever existed in the whole universe.  
They called him 'the Doctor', but I called him 'dad'.  
My dad was a Timelord of the planet Gallifrey. Well, he wasn't a full Timelord. He had only one heart, and he aged like everyone else.  
He was a brilliant man who taught me everything I know. I loved my father.  
Why am I speaking in past tense? My father isn't with us anymore.  
There was a new disease. It was some kind of cancer for Timelords. My dad got it, and after a year of suffering, his only heart stopped beating.  
This is my story, about the day he came back. The day he changed a life. The day he ended a life.

Warm Welcome

The wind was steady. A calm breeze moved the wide grass fields. Until a devastating howl made it stop. The howl sounded familiar. It sounded like a wolf howling to the moon. Only this time it wasn't howling to any planet.  
'I have the tooth! But I'm afraid they found out about me. Where are you?!'  
-'Can't get… get a proper… signal. Try to find… an open field.' She demanded.  
_That's my little sister Liz. Thinks she is smarter than me, a better pilot than me, and more beautiful than me. Okay, she can land the TARDIS better than me, and she can get any boy she wants. But I'm still smarter than she is. Though, that's what my dad always told me.  
_Another howl screeched in the air. They found my trace. The game is on!  
The watch didn't give any coordination. It was meant as a communicator, not as a GPS.  
As I was running, I could hear the werewolves nearing to my position. I wasn't a good runner. That's why I built my 'stun gun'. It can shoot through everything, even a dalek armour. I called it 'stun gun' because my parents never wanted me to use any weapons, and Liz doesn't want me to kill anything.  
'Kevin… Hurry up… They're right behind you. Activate… the… Transporter!'  
_Sure Liz, I will activate your small teleport device. As soon as I found an open space where I have a proper signal!  
_I ran as fast as I could, when I suddenly got distracted by a flash on the left side of me. I was too slow.  
A sudden blow of some kind of overgrown paw smashed me against a tree.  
My head felt like it was going to explode, and my cheek was burning.  
There it stood. A victim of 'lycantrophy'. His bright blue eyes were staring at me, and I knew this would be my last trip in space.  
The watch was didn't give any signal, and the transporter was now split in two pieces.  
As the wolf put his head to the sky to howl, a grabbed my gun and shot it in the heart.  
It's dead furry body smacked to the ground, and transformed back to a human.  
_I'm sorry, I really am. But you were going to warn your brothers, and we really need that tooth.  
_I tried to get up, without noticing I left the broken watch and transporter. I had to find an open place, and fast.  
After 5 minutes of running with a leg that was probably broken and a burning face, I reached an open grass field.  
_C'mon Liz. What are you waiting for! Get over here with the TARDIS!_  
As the final howl hurt my ears, I heard that beautiful sound. She found me. Not a single second too early.  
I took the risk to take a glimpse behind me, and I saw 2 werewolves running behind me.  
The TARDIS materialized right above me, and it opened its doors.  
'Kevin, push the button of the transporter! Do it now!' She screamed from above.  
'Won't work… Throw the ladder… THROW THE LADDER!' I answered with my last breath.  
As she flew the TARDIS forwards, she threw the ladder.  
I jumped as far as possible, and tried to climb the ladder.  
_Trust me; climbing a ladder which hangs on a flying police box at 50km/h isn't easy.  
_When I reached the halfway of the ladder, something grabbed my leg. One of the wolves was hanging on my leg, pinching its sharp nails in my flesh.  
Liz took her sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the werewolf. I could feel its nails getting tidier in my leg.  
'Stop it! You're making it angrier! Shoot it!' I shouted in pain.  
I could see the frustration in her eyes. Liz would never shoot a living species; either it's friendly or hostile. That's something our dad taught us.  
So I grabbed my gun out of my boot, and shot the wolf right between the eyes. The pain in my leg didn't disappear, but it felt better without the nails in it.  
I climbed in the TARDIS, and sat down in the chair.  
'Please tell me you didn't destroy the transporter. Where is it?' She asked.  
'Something went wrong. And you can say that I possibly broke the transporter, and lost the communicator. But I still have the tooth.' I said.  
'You did what?! Do you have any idea how much time it cost to build that transporter?! Not to speak of the communicator! It was a present from mom!'  
_I couldn't look her in the eyes. Was it the pain, or was I afraid to look her in the eyes?  
_Suddenly, the TARDIS started to shake as a plane in turbulence. Something was wrong.  
'That's weird. It looks like another spaceship tries to break through. It's disturbing the whole atmosphere. Wait a second!'  
-'What? Is it a hostile spaceship? Can you locate it?'  
Liz didn't answer as she was trying to control the TARDIS, so I took a look at the screen.  
It was a blue box. A blue police box. Just like… our blue police box.  
The TARDIS made a horrifying breaking sound, and I supposed we landed.  
It was hard to walk with my wounded leg, but luckily Liz helped me to get out. The other police box materialized right before us, when its doors opened.  
'Hello… Uhm, can anyone of you tell me where I am? I tried to go to London, when suddenly the TARDIS got sucked into a rip in the dimensional wall. So, am I still in London?'  
This is impossible. His eyes, his hair, his voice, his police box. Could this be true?  
'D…D…Daddy? Is… Is that really you?' Liz asked in shock.  
Before he could answer, my eyes closed and the lights went off.


	2. Chapter 2: the impossible truth

**Doctor Who**

**The Next Generation  
Chapter Two**

It was really him. Father had returned. After Kevin collapsed, he helped me dragging him into his TARDIS. It was unbelievable to see the interior. How could there be another TARDIS which looks exactly the same as ours?  
Something went wrong when we came back, and I think it's more dangerous than we could ever imagine.

The Impossible Truth

'He's badly injured I'm afraid. How did this happen? It almost looks like his a wild animal pierced his leg with its nails.' He said after examining Kevin's leg.  
_Please tell me he's alright. We've been through much worse than this, so he has to survive.  
_'I'll take you home to your parents. We'll take care of his leg at your place. We don't want him to get a heart-attack when he sees this unknown place, do we?'  
After I told him where we lived, he looked surprised. Does he recognize the place?  
He took us home, and carried Kevin inside. I still couldn't believe what was happening. Did our father return from the dead? And how could I explain to mom what happened?  
_Hey mom, don't panic about what I'm going to say. We went to the planet Lycanoptrisonia to find the cure for Lycantrophy, and something went terribly wrong with Kevin which made him almost die. But don't worry, because we got saved. We got saved by our own father, who is carrying Kevin inside.  
_Before we could even enter our house, mom was standing outside the door. And she wasn't happy.  
'Please tell me you didn't travel to another hostile planet. How many times do I have to tell you guys it's dangerous to travel to unknown planets! Was it Kevin's idea again? Did he…'  
Suddenly Rose stopped talking. Dad arrived with Kevin in his arms. They were looking at each other as if they both saw a ghost. Which is exactly true if you think about it.  
'Mom, it's not what you think. Something happened with the TARDIS and…'  
-'Kevin? What happened to Kevin? Ooh my God, get inside! Now!' She yelled in tears.  
As we ran inside, we put Kevin on his bed to help him. It looked like he was awaking.  
'Liz… Where am I? This… Doesn't look like… our TARDIS. Mom? Dad? Am I dead?'  
-'Don't worry, you're still alive and kicking. I gave you something to help you off the fever. You're going to be alright.' Dad said with his soft and comforting voice.  
_He looks like he isn't surprised. It has to be him, otherwise he wouldn't helped us like this.  
_'Liz, do you mind keeping an eye on your brother? I have to talk to… your father.'  
Dad looked like he was surprised to hear that, but didn't refuse at all. They left the chamber and went to the kitchen while I stayed with Kevin. For a while.  
'Rose? Is that really you?'  
-'What do you think, silly? Of course it's me! But this isn't possible. You're dead! And the other you left 20 years ago. Don't you remember? I searched for you, we fought against the Daleks with all our friends, suddenly there were two Doctors, and the human Doctor stayed with me while the other Doctor had to go back to the other universe.'  
'Was it 20 years already? You've changed… Well, you look older. The young and wild Rose Tyler has grown up to a wonderful mother of two magnificent children. And… Wait a second! I'm dead?!'  
-'John… He died 4 years ago. We couldn't find a cure for it. It was some sort of Timelord disease. The only cure was some DNA of another Timelord. He died because we couldn't help him.'  
As tears appeared in Rose' eyes, the Doctor hugged her.  
'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wish I knew it. I could try to find…'  
-'Don't say that. You knew there wasn't a way to help us. You were the only living Timelord I knew, and you couldn't reach this world.' Mom answered in tears.  
_No, this can't be true. This can't be. Neither mom nor dad told us about this. No one did!  
_I ran to Kevin to see if he was alright, when I saw a familiar face sitting next to him.  
'You know I hate it when travel to a hostile planet. Every time, I'm hoping to see… Ooh, hi Liz! The front door was locked, so I climbed through the window of Kevin's room. Hope you don't mind?  
_That's Dorothy. Kevin's best friend, if you can call her 'just a friend'. They met each other at school, and they were inseparable since day one. Kevin always says her glasses and curly blond hair make her look smart. I still don't know why they don't tell each other how they feel. Even mom can see the light in their eyes when they're together.  
_-'Hi Dorothy. I'm sorry for interrupting you two between your lovely conversations, but can I speak to Kevin for a second?'  
Kevin didn't want her to leave, so I had no choice but tell them what I heard.  
'Are you serious about this?' Kevin asked with a serious tone in his voice.  
-'It's true. All the stories mom told us are true. There were two Doctors. Unfortunately, it was impossible to save ours. But he's back. Father has returned.  
As Liz couldn't believe what I was saying, Kevin kept staring at his bed sheets.  
_I know that face. Please Kevin, don't be mad about this. Don't you understand? Dad is back!  
_'So what you mean is that all the time, there were two Doctors? I don't get it. Why couldn't he return when your father was dying? He's back, right? So why didn't he come back earlier?'  
_Dorothy was right. But I think there has to be a reason for this. Is it because of something we did?  
_Suddenly mom came in. She wasn't surprised to see Dorothy as it was a custom to see Kevin and Dorothy together in his room without seeing Dorothy entering the house.  
'Kevin, Elisabeth, I want you to come down for a second. I want you to meet someone.'  
As I followed mom, Dorothy helped Kevin to come out of bed and go downstairs.  
There he was, the Doctor, our father. He smiled at us, but Kevin stared at him as if he was mad.  
'I know our first meeting was a bit turbulent, but let me introduce myself. You may have heard a lot of stories about me from your lovely Mother, but I am…'  
-'The Doctor. Or John Smith, as you called yourself sometimes. You're a 904-year old Timelord from the planet Gallifrey, and you almost killed us with your ruthless acts.' Kevin interrupted.  
'Excuse me? As I may correct you, I saved your life young man. Your wounds were dangerous, and you were infected with Lycantrophy. A disease uncommon on planet Earth.'  
_Of course you know Lycantrophy. You fought against a werewolf with mom when you were with Queen Victoria. I don't get it. Don't you recognize us?  
_Rose said she wanted to speak to us later on about that fact, when Kevin left the room on his own.  
'I'm sorry for my brother's behavior. He's a bit stubborn and surprised.'  
-'He's a good boy. Looks like his father, with the character of his mother.' The Doctor answered.  
Mom frowned at him, but he replied with a smile. That wonderful smile of his.  
-'I know you heard the conversation between me and your mother. I can imagine it is quite a shock for you, but I have as many questions as you have. I also don't know how to get out of this universe, and my TARDIS – which is parked outside right in front of your garage, sorry for that – needs to be repaired. Are you willing to help me?'  
'Of… Of course. I only hoped you would stay for a while. I have so many questions, so many stories to tell you.'  
_He smiled at me. He looked at mom as she nodded._  
-'I want to hear everything.' He answered.  
_I couldn't resist, so I hugged him with tears in my eyes. My wish has finally come true. My daddy returned.  
_Mom nodded to Dorothy to give her a sign to take a look at Kevin. I think Dorothy was still too surprised to understand everything.  
As she entered the basement, she saw Kevin bend over a bunch of notes. She hugged him from behind and looked over his shoulder.  
'Why are you mad? Aren't you happy your father is back?'  
-'He isn't my father. He never was and never will be. He is the only person who could save my dad, but he refused to help him.'  
'I don't know what happened exactly, but I'm sure he didn't do this on purpose.'  
-'You're right. He never planned to come here. He decided to leave us forever. But I think I've found a way.'  
'A way to do what? A way to send him back to his own universe?'  
-'I've found a way to bring my father back. My real father.'

**To be continued**_**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: Time-locked

**Doctor Who**

**The Next Generation  
Chapter Three**

As night fell, I couldn't sleep for a minute. I found the perfect solution to bring back my father and find a cure for his fatal disease.  
Everyone was asleep, so I decided to equip our TARDIS with a special tool I needed for my plan. Unfortunately, our TARDIS didn't have such a tool. Luckily, there was another TARDIS in front of our house which had exactly what I needed.  
I left a note for Liz and mom. They won't agree with me, until they'll see the outcome.

**Time-Locked**

_I know it has to be here somewhere. He keeps it locked, but I know how to get it. I know what you've done, and I know how dangerous this is. But you I won't make the same mistakes as you did.  
_Suddenly, someone knocks on the doors of the TARDIS.  
_Are you joking? I checked on Liz five minutes ago, and mom and the Doctor were also asleep. Please go away!  
_'Come on Kevin, open the door. I know your inside! Open the door or I'll wake up everyone else!'  
-'Alright, alright! Keep your pants on, will you?! Aren't you supposed to be asleep at your home?'  
'Look who's talking. Aren't you supposed to be in your bed, sleeping?' Dorothy answered.  
I told her what I was planning to do. No one can know anything about this. If mom and Liz find out – or even worse, the Doctor – they would never agree with me.  
'You're completely mad, you know that? You would sacrifice your life for your father's.'  
-'I can save Liz too. We both have TimeLord DNA, which makes us vulnerable for the cancer. I can save our family.' I answered, believing nothing could go wrong.  
'That's sweet. But there is only one thing I want you to do.'  
-'You know I can't refuse you anything.'  
'I want you to take me with you on this trip.' She smiled.  
_What?! She doesn't have any idea of how dangerous it will be. You'll have to fight and be very careful. We do you think I don't take Liz with me?  
_As I closed the door of the Doctor's TARDIS, I took Dorothy with me to our own TARDIS. I installed the little green crystal to the console, and readied the TARDIS for its next journey.  
'I want you to be well equipped. There's a special outfit in the room beneath. I hope it will fit, because it's Liz's outfit.' I said.  
As Dorothy took the long black coat, brown boots and jeans trousers, I took dressed myself too.  
'Well hello there, you sexy companion of mine. Are you ready for an unforgettable trip to the end of time? I asked her. I never thought she would look so fine in that outfit.  
-'Ooh shut up, you! Do you and Liz always wear the same outfits when you travel with your spaceship? Not that it looks bad on you.' She winked.  
_I may have the same outfit as Liz has, but dad taught me something about big pockets. He also mentioned something about bananas, which I forgot._  
As the TARDIS was powering up, we travelled to space. This is where thing get complicated.  
The TARDIS stopped, and was floating in space. Not just a random point in space. No, it was floating at a point where history was written, and locked.  
I took my sonic screwdriver, and started to activate the green crystal on the console. The TARDIS was making shifting sounds like it was struggling to get to its destination. Sparks were jumping off the console, and Dorothy held tight to the console to avoid of falling to the basement level.  
Suddenly, a massive explosion could be heard outside.  
_This is it! We made it! I'm coming to save you, dad!  
_Dorothy opened the doors to see what happened. I bright light shone inside, and Dorothy paralyzed.  
'You have to be kidding me Kevin. Please tell me this isn't true! Tell me this isn't Gallifrey!'  
I ran to the door to see it for my own. The sky was filled with spaceships shooting at each other. The bright red sky was filled with Dalek ships. We were in the right place, on the right time.  
-'This is it Dorothy. This is Gallifrey during the last Time War. Do you see that magnificent building? That's the Citadel. That's the place where we have to be.'  
'This isn't possible! I thought Gallifrey was locked during the last Time War. This is suicide!' She screamed in fear.  
I pulled Dorothy back inside, and closed the doors. I had to get inside the Citadel without being hit by a Dalek Canon.  
'I'm sorry, I really am. But this is the only place where I can find the person who creates the disease. I have to find him and find out how he created it. Only then I can save my father.'  
She looked mad, and ran to the console.  
-'You're screen says there are twenty-five missiles coming in. You better hurry up!' She answered.  
I ran to the console, and transported the TARDIS inside the Citadel.  
'I think we are inside. Listen, if you don't want to come with me, I understand. You can stay inside and wait 'til I return.'  
-'Do you think I want to stay inside during my first trip with you and the TARDIS? We do this together.  
_Together, just as my dad and mom travelled through time and space.  
_When we ran out of the TARDIS, the room was completely destroyed and abandoned.  
'Do you have any idea where we have to go?'  
-'This has to be one of the council rooms. If my blueprint was correct, we shouldn't be too far away from the laboratory.'  
_I have to find him. I don't know his name, but he's a tall TimeLord with short black hair and has a scar through his eye. It won't be that difficult to find him.  
_Suddenly, the whole building shuddered, followed by an explosion not too far away.  
'They're inside! The guards won't hold them for long! We have to activate the bombs!' An unknown voice screamed to the approaching crowd.  
_I can't believe my eyes. Living TimeLords, running for their lives. I hope they won't see us as an enemy.  
_As the Timelord crowd ran into the council room, the one who yelled the commands looked at us and pointed his staff at Dorothy.  
'Who are you? You are not known in Gallifrey! Are you a slave of the Daleks?!' He yelled.  
-'Oi, would you please point that pointy staff at the real enemy! She belongs with me, and no, we are not the enemy! We are here to help you save the planet!' I answered.  
While Dorothy didn't dare to move a muscle, the TimeLord Leader looked at me in anger.  
'They're on our side. My scanner says they are both TimeLords. Listen to what they have to say.' Another TimeLord asked in the crowd.  
_That's him! I found him! Tall person, short, black hair, and the eye scar.  
_-'We have to get out of here! The guards can't hold the enemy anymore. We have to abandon…'  
A scary sound unleashed a scared expression on the face of every TimeLord. The TimeLord who tried to warn as fell on the floor, starting to glow.  
_He is regenerating. But this is too dangerous! He could be killed…_  
A second laser was shot at the regenerating TimeLord. The Daleks arrived.  
'This can't be happening! Everyone, stand at arms and fight! We will hold our stand against the enemy! Together, we will win this war!' The Leader screamed.  
I took Dorothy's hand, and ran to the Timelord who saved us. We had to get out of here.  
'Come with me. We have to go to my laboratory! I know a way to end this madness!' He yelled to us.  
I felt Dorothy's hand crushing mine as we followed the TimeLord through the fighting TimeLords.  
Lasers were fired everywhere, TimeLords fell and never got the chance to regenerate.  
A door blocked our way, and the TimeLord started to panic until I took my sonic screwdriver to open the door. A laser was fired just an inch away from my face, when he pulled us in and locked the door.  
'Welcome to my laboratory. Don't touch anything, don't ask anything, and don't open the door!'  
-'Thank you for saving us, but what about the others on the other side of that door?!' Dorothy asked.  
'Necessary sacrifices. But first things first. Who are you two, and what are you doing here?!' The TimeLord asked with a laser screwdriver pointed at us.

**To be continued**


End file.
